


Say Yes To The Dress

by Methoxyethane



Series: Single Shots of Smut [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), M/M, Porn with Feelings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings, Wife Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/pseuds/Methoxyethane
Summary: “You were so eager to get married, you acted like you’ve been dreaming of your wedding all your life. So I just kind of figured, you’d probably have some kind of wedding night fantasy all stocked up and ready to go.” Keith answered, hands fisting in his fluffy skirt.That… was completely true. But he’d been smart enough to banish most of those fantasies around the time he’d started dating a dude, knowing reasonably that if there was no way he’d ever get Keith to agree to wear a wedding dress even in his wildest fantasies… which apparently he had been wrong about. Wow. Lance sure was a lucky son of a bitch, wasn’t he?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Single Shots of Smut [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/753867
Comments: 12
Kudos: 421





	Say Yes To The Dress

The entire wedding long, the two of them had been convinced it was going to be a disaster. Not for any specific reason, just the general existential dread of being certain that if something could go wrong, it certainly would.

And we weren’t talking about the flowers being delivered to the wrong place, or the big ol zit Lance’s forehead had acquired overnight kind of problems. No, after years fighting in a goddamned space war, what Lance and Keith were worried about bordered more along the lines of “Attack from outer space that no one can defend against because all of our space warriors are currently wedding guests.” That sort of concern.

Lance himself was already retired from the life of a Space Warrior, choosing instead a life of teaching youngsters about the fun and perils of space travel. He hated the Garrison uniforms, but loved terrifying his students with old war stories, so it was a trade off that was ultimately pretty worth it. Still, even after retirement he couldn’t stop the old PTSD from kicking in and putting him on edge… oh, pretty much every minute of his life, just about?

And then there was Keith, who was still working for the Blade of Marmora most of the time and as such had never actually left the war to begin with. So… his paranoia basically NEVER went away.

Luckily, their friends were on the case. Pidge was using her tech to scan the skies, basically having the whole solar system tracked and under her thumb. If anyone even so much as passed by their galaxy, she’d know about it and be able to dispatch the bulk of the Blade of Marmora to deal with it.

Meanwhile, Hunk was keeping the guests in line; Lance’s entire extended family on one side while on the other side for Keith’s family stood a menagerie of alien friends they’d made throughout their time traversing the galaxies, not to mention the actual comrades he’d invited from the Blade joining in the mix, AND their human allies from the garrison as well. That many different kinds of people all mixed together was a recipe for disaster, but Hunk was a master of negotiations and had managed to keep the peace for the entire ceremony.

Lastly there was Allura taking care of the actual wedding plans themselves. From the priest to the decorations to the cake, she made sure everything was coordinated and timed perfectly, so that the wedding went as smooth as silk.

Even with all that preparation Lance still couldn’t help his nerves, couldn't stop worrying that some catastrophe would interrupt the wedding and he wouldn’t be able to do the one thing he really wanted to do today - marry his goddamned fiance.

All that tension and expectations just built up all day until finally, finally, the iconic kiss at the very end of the ceremony. When the priest declared them man and husband, and Lance had leaned in to kiss his new husband, all the tension finally released and Lance knew that they were married now, it was final, it was official, and no matter what else happened no one could take that away from him.

After that, the reception and party and everything else was a breeze. They danced, they got drunk, they talked to their friends and ate way too much cake. Everyone celebrated and everyone had a good time, but the truth was by the end of the night Lance was ready to spend some quality alone time with his husband.

They got back to the hotel room fairly late, and Lance wasn’t sure what to expect of the rest of the night. Should they try to have sex, or were they too tired and drunk? Lance was kind of drunk anyway, but that actually only made him horny. Maybe if Keith was up for it, they could have a little wedding night romp as man and husband…

If Keith ever got out of the bathroom, that was. Lance had had more than enough time to change out of his suit and into his pajamas, though he had held off and only taken off his tie and jacket in favor of waiting to see if Keith and he were going to get intimate before he bothered to put an entirely new set of clothes on.

“Okay, um, I think I’m ready,” Keith called out from the bathroom after what felt like a half hour later, door still closed. “Close your eyes for a second?”

Oh shit, Lance realized, obeying without a second thought. It hadn’t occurred to him that Keith might buy some kind of sexy lingerie, but it looked like Lance was getting a surprise. He grinned, listening to the door open and Keith shuffle through it, waiting for Keith’s command to open his eyes again.

“Okay Lance,” Keith’s voice was unsteady, sounding embarrassed in a way that only promised good, sexy things for Lance.

When he opened his eyes, Lance was greeted with a sight like nothing he had ever expected. Keith was decked out all in white all right, but it wasn’t the negligee he had anticipated. Instead Keith was wearing a full princess style ballgown wedding dress, layers of embroidered silk and tulle fluffing out around his white-heeled feet. At the top of his head was pinned a veil, flowing down around his shoulders elegantly and slightly obscuring his red-lipped face, looking like a true angel to Lance’s tired eyes.

“Holy mother of god,” he said, a mixture of awed and aroused that he couldn’t quite explain. “Keith… Why are… how did you…”

“You were so eager to get married, you acted like you’ve been dreaming of your wedding all your life. So I just kind of figured, you’d probably have some kind of wedding night fantasy all stocked up and ready to go.” Keith answered, hands fisting in his fluffy skirt. 

That… was completely true. But he’d been smart enough to banish most of those fantasies around the time he’d started dating a dude, knowing reasonably that if there was no way he’d ever get Keith to agree to wear a wedding dress even in his wildest fantasies… which apparently he had been wrong about. Wow. Lance sure was a lucky son of a bitch, wasn’t he?

He stood up, reaching up to move the veil out of Keith’s face. He had put on a bit of eyeliner and some corvette-red lipstick to complete the look, but nothing looked as good on him as the blush spreading across his features did.

“I - I don’t looks stupid, do I? Or like, hilarious?” Keith asked, averting his eyes away from Lance’s intense gaze. 

“No way,” Lance said in a breath. “You’re stunning. So beautiful and sexy, I’m like… bowled off my feet, Keith. You’re taking my breath away.”

Keith blushed even harder, but he was able to turn his eyes back to Lance now. “As long as you like it, then I’m happy. I wanna be what you fantasize about, even the really weird or dirty fantasies.” He paused. Smirked a little. “Which, for the record, this is pretty much the tamest most vanilla fantasy you could have come up with.”

“What can I say,” Lance shrugged, “I have a thing for marriage. I wanna be married, and I wanna stay in love forever, and I want…” He swallowed thickly, looking Keith up and down. “I want you, mostly.”

Keith’s smile was warm and knowing. “I figured that. When you asked me to marry you.”

Lance laughed. “Yeah, you got me there.” 

Keith closed his eyes and Lance leaned in for a kiss, arms wrapping around Keith’s waist to pull him close. They kissed long and slow, lazily pushing their tongues together as Keith sighed into the kiss and melted into Lance’s arms.

“So um,” Lance asked after a while, breaking the kiss. “How long were you planning on keeping the dress on? Like, long enough for us to… spend some time together?”

“You mean, am I gonna keep it on while we fuck?” Keith asked with a laugh. “Yeah, Lance, that’s kind of why I bought it.”

A shiver ran down Lance’s spine, instantly aroused. God he loved it when Keith talked dirty. “And here I was afraid you’d be too tired and we’d go right to sleep tonight.”

Keith grinned up at him. “Too tired for you? Never,” he promised, leaning back into Lance to steal another kiss.

The kiss this time was dirtier, deep and full of tongue as Lance used his grip around Keith’s waist to spin him around to face the bed, pushing him down to lie on the mattress through layers of fluffing skirts. He climbed into those skirts, fishing around until he found Keith’s legs to crawl between them, finding a lovely prize at his goal.

“Panties?” Lance asked with a smirk, running his fingers over the delicate white lace hiding Keith’s growing erection. “You really went all out.”

“It was these or no underwear at all. I couldn’t decide which was sexier.”

Lance felt around to Keith’s ass, where a heart shape had been cut out of the cheeks of his panties. “Definitely these,” Lance decided for him. “I like the way I can see your dick through the lace.”

Keith kicked at Lance, who easily caught his foot with a laugh. “If you can see it then do something about it,” Keith muttered, still blushing a cute bright pink, even as he shivered at Lance’s fingers running over his dick through the lace.

Lance grinned, and then ducked his head under Keith’s skirts. He licked at Keith’s growing erection, the taste of fabric not nearly as much of a mood killer as it should have been when he was sucking his husband off through his lace panties. 

Husband… Lance got harder himself at the mere thought. Keith was his husband now. His to have and to hold, for better or worse, as long as they both lived. The words were dramatic but Lance loved how true they were, how they actually managed to cover even a fraction of the depth of his feelings for Keith.

He was in love, and the whole world knew it. Knew that Keith was his forever, and Keith had agreed and said Lance was his forever too, and it all filled Lance with so much overwhelming affection and warmth, it sent literal chills down his spine.

“Lance,” Keith said through a little moan. “That feels good… but I want you to fuck me before I come.” He nodded towards their luggage. “Go get the lube.”

“Keep the panties on,” Lance grinned, reluctantly removing himself from inside Keith’s dress to run and grab their oil.

Keith laughed, but clearly made no move to remove any articles of clothing without his husband’s express permission. Just waited for Lance to come back with the lube, settling his skirts around and underneath him more comfortably as Lance dove back in between his legs and tugged the bottom of his little heart-shaped cutout down to expose his waiting hole.

Lance wetted his fingers, finding Keith’s ass and running his fingertips around the rim. When Keith made a noise he pushed inside, a single slicked up digit sliding into Keith’s entrance and finding it as warm and tight as he remembered. Which, made since, because why would his body change in just the three weeks it had been since they’d last had sex? Still. It was… inviting, was Lance’s point.

So inviting he wasted no time in pushing a second finger in, squirming it inside of Keith’s body to stretch his passage out in preparation for Lance’s cock. He worked his fingers in smooth wriggles, searching out Keith’s prostate and brushing against it with his fingertips as he slowly fucked Keith open.

Keith sighed, eyebrows drawing together cutely and twitching his hips in unconscious little rolls seeking out more. He was so pretty, all in white with the veil settled around his shoulders, contrasting against the deep black of his hair… And here he was, all dressed up and opening himself up, all for Lance and Lance only. His own beautiful bride.

“Lance…” Keith said breathlessly, thighs quivering more than his voice. “Feels so good… can’t wait to have you inside me again.”

“I love you,” Lance blurted out instead of managing to say anything sexy or even relevant. 

But it was okay, because Keith just laughed, reaching up to stroke Lance’s jaw. “You’re ridiculous. I’m so glad I married you.”

Warmth bloomed in Lance’s chest, spreading throughout his entire body. “Married. We’re _married_ , Keith.” He drove his fingers in a little deeper, feeling the tight warmth of Keith’s body around them. “I still can’t believe it.”

“We did it, Lance,” Keith grinned up at him. “We’re not boyfriends anymore, or fiances. We’re husbands. Now and forever.”

Keith, his wonderful fierce little warrior, was now his for the rest of their lives. Lance was so happy, he could explode from it all. “Can I - how are you feeling? Are you ready to take me yet?”

Keith snorted another laugh. “Impatient aren’t we? And here I thought you were gonna take your time and let me enjoy my wedding night.”

Lance made a little whining noise deep in his throat. “I can do that! You’re just… And I’m just so… I can’t help it! You’re so pretty and you’re MINE and I wanna feel you?”

Keith’s smile was radiant, and he pulled Lance down for another long kiss. “Come on then, Sweetheart. You won’t hurt me.”

“You’re so perfect,” Lance sighed, removing his fingers from Keith’s warmth. “I’ll never understand how I got so lucky.”

“So you really think _you're_ the lucky one, huh?” Keith smirked as Lance’s hands opened up his thighs. “That’s funny.”

Was there anything this man could do or say that wouldn't just turn Lance on even more? Lance shivered, settling himself in between Keith’s legs and lining himself up with Keith’s waiting entrance, stopping to look Keith in the eye before he slowly pushed in.

Keith shivered and Lance sighed, Keith’s tightness swallowing him up inch by slow inch. He slid right inside like he was coming home, Keith’s tight walls clenching happily around his cock once Lance was buried all the way inside.

“That’s more like it,” Keith sighed contentedly, rolling his hips up a little bit to get the slightest amount of friction. “Fill me up so good, Lance.”

And he really did. Keith felt like heaven inside, a perfect fit around Lance’s throbbing cock. He always felt good, was always the best thing Lance could ever dream of, and tonight he felt better than ever. Maybe it was all the buildup from having too busy with wedding plans to get intimate in the last few weeks, or maybe it was just the inherent eroticism in being married, but Lance was damn near about to lose his mind.

He started the slow motion of his own hips, not much yet, just enough to match Keith. He didn’t wanna start out going too fast and finish this before they got to enjoy it, after all. He wanted to take as much pleasure out of being inside Keith, feeling his body and they way they fit together as he could before it all devolved into mindless humping.

Not that he didn’t love mindless humping too, but. There was a time and a place. 

So for now, he took it slow, sliding in and out of Keith in smooth rolls of his hips, watching his husband’s face for all the little twitches and sighs of pleasure that Lance so loved seeing. 

“Mmm,” Keith sighed, letting his eyes flutter closed for a long moment before opening them to look up at Lance again. “Feels so nice… even our wedding night is everything I ever wanted it to be.”

Lance licked his lips, rolling in a little deeper just to watch Keith’s eyebrows pull together in a little twitch. “Oh yeah? You uh… you imagined our wedding night?”

Keith chuckled, and Lance felt it in the way Keith’s body shook and and shivered around his cock. “Of course I did. I’ve been thinking about this ever since I first knew I loved you.”

Lance blinked in surprise, taking in the words. They’d first said they loved each other years ago now… had Keith really been thinking of marrying him this whole time? All these years they’d been together before Lance had proposed, and Keith had already been thinking that Lance was the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with?

Keith, somehow and against all odds, really did want Lance, probably even as much as Lance wanted him. The idea seemed impossible, seemed like there was no way anyone or anything could match the love Lance felt in his heart or this man, and yet somehow, here was his new husband. Wearing a wedding dress and confessing he’d been dreaming of this very moment.

“Lance,” Keith said, voice filled with concern instead of pleasure. “Lance, honey, what’s wrong?”

“Huh?” Lance startled, genuinely confused. “What do you mean, why would anything be wrong?”

Keith’s hand reached up to Lance’s face, finger gently brushing wetness Lance hadn’t before noticed away from his eyes. “You just suddenly teared up out of nowhere.”

Lance scrubbed the wetness from his eyes, shaking his head. “Sorry, I just… got a little overwhelmed all of the sudden.”

Keith smiled at him, a small laugh bubbling out of his chest. “You’re so weird. You should probably start fucking me for real, or we’re both gonna start crying and end up losing our erections.”

“Baby, you know I’ll never lose my hard-on for you,” Lance said automatically, making Keith laugh one more time. 

He did however, agree with Keith. Sentimentality was all well and good most of the time, but if he kept gushing on inside his head about how great his husband was Keith was gonna get bored and shove him off to go to sleep. 

Lance leaned in to kiss his bride, Keith’s arms reaching up to tangle themselves around Lance’s shoulders while he shoved his tongue into Lance’s mouth. Lance resumed the roll of his hips he’d begun before he’d gotten distracted, a sweet little slide in and out of the hot clench of Keith’s body.

Keith let out a little moan into his mouth, but refused to break the kiss just yet. Lance swallowed it up, kissing his husband eagerly as he began to rock his hips a little harder, seeking out the pleasure of taking Keith’s body. God, he felt so fucking good, Lance could just lose himself in the sensations, the smell of sweat and the heat of their bodies rolling into one another as Lance fucked into Keith’s tight little hole faster and harder.

“Mm,” Keith finally broke the kiss to moan, “Like that, give it to me hard like that,” he sighed, arms tight where they were looped around Lance’s neck. 

“Yeah,” Lance agreed. “I’ll give it to you however you want, Sweetheart.” He bit his lip, still watching Keith’s face as he started to let loose his self control a little bit, fucking into Keith’s body with more vigor and less restraint. 

Keith just ate it up, throwing his head back into the pillows and letting his eyes fall closed, enjoying the pleasure Lance gave him with punched-out little moans every time Lance sunk in. He looked so beautiful and sounded so sweet, his little moans and groans and sighs a symphony to Lance’s ears.

Lance wanted more. He wanted to watch Keith absolutely fall apart, wanted to see him melt into a shivering pile of fucked-out goo, and he knew just how to do it. “Are you ready for more?” He asked, grabbing onto one of the thighs wrapped around his waist to push it up a little bit higher, pushing Keith’s leg up against his chest.

“God yes,” Keith said eagerly, eyes fluttering open to look Lance in the eye again. “Come on, Lance. Fuck me like you mean it.”

“I always mean it,” Lance said, kissing at his neck before he searched out the place he knew Keith’s prostate to be. He started onto it with no hesitation, striking against that sweet spot on every thrust inside, making Keith close his eyes again and dissolve into a pile of sweet, sexy noises. 

“There we go, baby,” Lance cooed, grinning to himself as he watched the moans pour out of Keith’s red-painted lips. “That what you wanted?”

Keith nodded quickly, veil jostling around his head. “More, though. Want you to give it to me dirty, Honey.”

A chuckle rumbled out of Lance’s throat. “Dirty, huh? I can do dirty.”

He unwrapped Keith’s high-heeled feet from around his back, and with only a little bit of effort, grabbed Keith by the waist and manhandled him into flipping over onto his knees. “Always wanted to do this,” he said, flipping the skirts of Keith’s dress up out of the way to admire his husband’s lovely ass, and the heart-cutout panties barely framing it with white lace. Mm. He’d almost forgotten about these.

But either way, as much as he wanted to admire his husband’s face when he came, Lance had always fantasized about doing his bride like this. From behind, with his skirts all hiked up and fluffed around their waists, veil hanging down his back as Lance slid back into Keith’s fucked-out entrance with ease.

“Ah!” Keith cried out when Lance sunk in, already going back to pound against Keith’s prostate. “Ah, Lance, right there, right there!”

“Yeah,” Lance said, sinking in all the way down to the root and pulling out almost all the way before he slammed back in again. “I’ll take care of you. Gonna fuck this cute little ass, just the way you need it.”

He could feel the plushness of Keith’s ass against his hips as he fucked Keith, bouncing against him on every thrust and making a loud slapping sound that filled the room almost as much as Keith’s voice. Keith’s _beautiful_ voice, which was moaning and sobbing almost incoherently now, his body a fucked-out mess shivering around Lance’s iron-hard cock as he sunk in again and again.

Lance was merciless now, chasing his own pleasure. “Gonna make you come, Keith,” he promised in a low growl, hands gipping Keith’s waist to hold him up as Keith’s knees started to buckle under him. “Gonna make you come on my cock, gonna make you come without even touching that pretty dick of yours.”

“Ah! Ah! Yes!” Keith cried out in time with his thrusts, “Do it! I’m close, I’m so close!”

Lance picked up the pace, hips driving in faster and harder as he struck Keith’s sweet spot again and again. “Course you are,” he panted out, “My cute little wife.”

Keith’s body froze, tensing up like a bow and clenching down around Lance’s cock. Even from back here Lance could tell how hard Keith was coming, shaking and screaming and collapsing onto the bed as he arms gave out under him. 

Keith continued to flutter and clench around him as Lance kept fucking into Keith, chasing his own extremely close orgasm. It didn’t take much, just Keith turning his head so that he wasn’t smashed face first into the pillow anymore, just the sight of Keith’s lovely fucked-out blushing face in profile was enough for Lance to completely lose his shit.

He pushed in deep and shot off his load, filling up Keith’s greedy body with his come as Keith gave out one last contended moan of pleasure as Lance’s what spilled into him. He stayed inside for long moments after, panting and shaking himself as he came down from the high of his orgasm.

Fuck. He could stay inside Keith forever if it was possible, his body still shaking around Lance’s softening cock. But at least when he pulled out he brought a beautiful string of pearly white come with him, beading out of Keith’s body to spill all over his panties and the tulle lining of his dress.

“We’re gonna have to get you out of that thing, aren’t we?” Lance muttered, removing himself from between Keith’s legs to look at the mess of silk and come laying sprawled across the bed.

“Fuuuuccckkk,” Keith moaned into his pillow. “I don’t wanna get out of this bed, though.”

Lance just laughed, unzipping the back of Keith’s dress and reaching down to take the heels off his feet. “Come on babe. I can only undress you so far before you have to help.”

Keith only groaned into his pillow. 

\--

(Morning light broke through the curtains of their bedroom, casting Keith’s naked body in it’s pale bright glory. Lance smiled down at him, stroking a hand through Keith’s messy, sun-stained hair.

“Good morning, my husband,” Lance said as Keith’s eyes fluttered open.

Keith smiled back. “Morning, husband of mine,” he said back, voice rough with sleep.

And indeed it was the most beautiful morning Lance had ever woken up to.)

\--

  
  
  



End file.
